smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Koopa Bros. (2006 Series)
The Koopa Bros. are four differently colored ninja Koopa Troopas. Their leader is Red Ninjakoopa and the other members are the Black, Green, and Yellow Ninjakoopas. They first appeared in Episode 4 and were fought in episodes 4, 5, and 6 before being defeated by Mecha Sonic. The Koopa Bros. are a rather obvious parody of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. According to a Koopa in Koopa Village, they really are brothers. Biography The Koopa Bros. first appeared in the Nintendo 64 game Paper Mario. At the time they were working for Bowser and were assigned to guard the first Star Spirit from Mario. With help from some new allies, Mario infiltrated the Koopa Bros. base, defeated the masked Koopas and set Eldstar free. They reappeared in Bowser's Castle for what was supposed to be the third challenge to give Mario a taste of revenge, but another revenge-seeking enemy, Jr. Troopa, had (both figuratively and literally) beaten them of their chance. The first appearance made by the Koopa Bros. in Super Mario Bros. Z was during episode 4, Here Come the Koopa Bros. At the time, Professor E. Gadd had just arrived at Mario's house to show off his new invention, the Emerald Radar. Professor Gadd explained that he wouldn't have been able to build it if he hadn't come across a Chaos Emerald of his own. Nobody was aware that the Koopa Bros. were watching the heroes, so as soon as the Professor took the yellow Emerald out of his pocket, the ninjakoopas shut off the lights in Mario's house. The Koopa Bros. took advantage of the confusion to steal the Chaos Emerald right out of the eccentric scientist's hands. Once the gang realized that the Emerald was taken, they took E. Gadd's new radar for a test drive. They used the radar to track the stolen Emerald, as well as the color-coded crooks who took it. Mario and company had assumed that Mecha Sonic had stolen the Chaos Emerald, but soon learned that the Koopa Bros. were the true thieves. The Koopa Bros. didn't know about the Emerald's true power; they only wanted to be rewarded by Bowser for bringing him such a rare gem. Mario, Luigi, and Sonic planned on recovering the Emerald before the Koopa Bros. knew they were being followed, but Shadow ruined any chance at an ambush. After the egotistical koopas introduced themselves (twice), the Koopa Bros. engaged the heroes in a four-on-four battle. It wasn't long before the ninjakoopas got their shells kicked, and in a last ditch effort grouped together for their spinning tower attack. Their team attack was made even more powerful by the Chaos Emerald they possessed, surprising even the Koopa Bros. at the turn of events, and with it the Koopa Bros. made quick work of Mario and his friends. The Koopa Bros. soon realized the power that their Emerald possessed and hatched a new plan; the Koopa Bros. stole the Emerald Radar from the unconcious heroes so that they could track down the remaining Emeralds. With the power of the Chaos Emeralds in hand the Koopa Bros. wouldn't have to follow Bowser anymore. Instead, it would be the Koopa Bros. who would be "calling the shots." Fortunately, E. Gadd also created a radar designed to track the Emerald Radar, with which the heroes tracked the Koopa Bros. all the way to Yoshi's Island. The Koopa Bros. themselves did not appear until after the heroes had freed the Yoshis imprisoned by the Axem Rangers X. Sonic was just about to grab the purple Chaos Emerald when the Red ninjakoopa came along and nabbed it instead. It turns out that Yellow was using the Emerald Radar upside-down, otherwise the Koopa Bros. would have made it to the island long ago. Regardless, the purple Emerald is soon stolen again, this time by Axem Red. As if that wasn't bad enough for the Koopa Bros., Yellow went and told the Axem Rangers about the Emerald Radar. A three-way team battle soon begins between the heroes, the Koopa Bros., and the Axem Rangers X. After again being defeated overpowered, the Koopa Bros. regrouped and used the yellow Chaos Emerald (a.k.a. their "righteous gem of power") to power up their team attack. This ultimately proved to be a fatal blunder, as the Emerald's power caught the attention of Mecha Sonic, who wasted no time in travelling to Yoshi's Island. The Koopa Bros. chased Mario and Luigi through the island's jungle, and were soon joined by Axem Red, but were split up after crashing through a cliff. Mario and the Red ninjakoopa began fighting amidst the rubble, but soon crashed into an opposing cliff and dropped their respective radars. While the Radar Radar landed near the Wario Bros., Sonic came across the Emerald Radar just before the other three ninjakoopas, as well as the Black, Green, and Yellow Axem Rangers, caught up to him. The Koopa Bros. and Axem Rangers both chased after Sonic in an attempt to steal the Emerald Radar, but Shadow soon arrived to help dispose of the ninjakoopa trio. The Koopa Bros. quickly recovered, though, and targeted Luigi and Yoshi next, although they were, again, defeated quickly. Meanwhile, Red was engaged with Mario and Axem Red, and worked together with the axe-themed robot to defeat Mario. Thanks to Wario unwitting assisstance, however, Mario upgraded to Fire Mario and defeated the Red ninjakoopa quickly. After Axem Red fired the Breaker Beam, the Koopa Bros. again prepared their special attack. Unfortunately, Mecha Sonic arrived at this time, crashing through the koopas' tower and stealing their Emerald. The force of Mecha Sonic's attack was enough to break Red's shell and leave all four ninjakoopas unconcious. The Koopa Bros. remained down throughout the ensuing battles, and were last seen on Yoshi's Island just before Mecha Sonic destroyed it. It is unknown if they recovered conciousness in time to escape the island's destruction. However, Kammy's report on the events in Episode 7 implies that they didn't. Personality For the most part, the Koopa Bros. have nearly identical personalities. They are all obsessed with being cool and use a lot of slang, such as "radical" and "bummer." They have also been shown to be rather bumbling, Yellow more so than the rest. Red, as the leader, seems to be the voice of command, issuing the orders, similar to Axem Red. Yellow is easily the moron among idiots, doing the most simple things wrong (like holding the Emerald Radar upside down). A famous scene in the series has him play a theme tune unrelated to their own. He probably can't read (although at least one of his teammates can). However he was shown to be quite clever in Paper Mario, setting up a trap for Mario by himself (which actually worked, despite it backfiring). Green and Black, compared to the others, don't have quite as pronounced personality traits. Black, however, seems to be the dirtiest, having stolen the Emerald Radar. Black may also be second-in-command, as he assumed a leadership role when they were separated from Red during their battle with the Axem Rangers X. Abilities The Koopa Bros. are stronger than normal Koopa Troopas, although they do not appear very powerful since they often face opponents stronger than themselves. One advantage they have, however, is their shells. Although the Koopa Bros. are often defeated easily, their hard shells allow them to survive these attacks and recover quickly. They can also retract into their shells and slide along the ground to cover large distances fairly quickly. The Koopa Bros. often perform spinning attacks in this manner, the most notable case being their special team attack. For their signature combination attack, the Koopa Bros. stack themselves into a tower, one ninjakoopa atop another, and spin towards their opponents. Although this attack would seem impractical, it has actually proven to be quite effective. The spinning tower attack is the strongest technique in the Koopa Bros. arsenal, made even stronger when in possession of a Chaos Emerald, and using it is often the only way the Koopa Bros. are able to turn the tide of a battle in their favor. Episode Appearances Battles Trivia *The Koopa Bros. are way more powerful than they were in Paper Mario.In Paper Mario they were just the first chapter boss not mention the easiest.Although they could have gotten more training to defeat Mario next time,they gotten stronger over the years,or it could just be the Chaos Emerald. *The Koopa Bros were unable to escape Yoshi's island before Semi Super Mecha Sonic destroyed it. It is highly likely that they are dead. *Mark Haynes will be making a bigger effort to make custom sprites for the Koopa Bros. in the reboot.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/559782412/3941369418 References Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters (2006 Series)